heartless_marissa_meyerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jest/@comment-98.19.216.71-20181201154547/@comment-98.19.216.71-20181204233207
Okay. Thank you. I will take that into consideration. “Jest, I feel the same way. I wish I could abandon my role as Queen. The only way I can leave the throne is if I have a successor, and I do not have a child.” You slowly walk away. “No. Please don’t go.” “I will be in your chambers. I won’t be far.” “Okay.” I return to my throne and watch as you walk away. I could not believe that he was back. He was dead for so long. I call in my royal advisor, “Can you please cancel all activities for the day?” “Your Majesty, is everything alright?” “Why yes. Everything is perfect.” I go to my royal chambers and walk in as you are drawing the curtains closed. You light some candles and place them around the room. I watch as it becomes more romantic within the four walls of my room. I walk in and you ask me, “Cath? What are you doing here?” “I cleared my day. I just wanted a day with you.” You smile and say, “sounds perfect.” You gently press your lips against my cheek. “I’m so glad you haven’t changed.” I take off my crown and hold it in my hands. “Um…actually I have. When you died I was so upset and heartbroken. I had married someone whom I didn’t love and took my place on the throne. I wasn’t happy though because you were gone. You had taken my heart with you to the grave and I was a heartless ruler. It was terrible, I didn’t even recognize myself. But having you back has restored me to my normal Cath again.” You take my crown from me and put it on the bed. “I’m sorry that I caused you so much pain and that I caused you to be a ruthless leader of Hearts. I’m sorry that I caused you to lose yourself. I’m glad you are back though.” You pick me up by the waist and spin, causing me to laugh. “Oh I’ve missed you so.” I lean my head against your chest. “Being Queen would be so much easier if I had you next to me. I wish that was possible.” “Me too. If I can’t sit by you on the throne, I will be here when you get done ruling Hearts each and every day.” I smile and remember why losing him hurt so badly. “I would love that.” The next morning I wake up and Mary Ann helps me get ready. She helps me tighten my corset. She pulls on the cords until I can feel my ribs threatening to rupture my heart. It is difficult to breathe but I manage with short quick breathes. I put a smile on my face and become excited at the thought of seeing Jest later. She notices my good mood and asks, “what has you all happy?” “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” “Tell me.” “Jest. He’s back.” “Cath, he’s dead.” “No the witches brought him back because of how upset he was in heaven without me. He missed me so much that they brought him back.” “Aw Cath. Just don’t let him get too close to you, he may hurt you again.” “But we love each other just as much as we did before.” “Do you not remember why he came to Hearts in the first place? To take your heart.” “Mary Ann he has my heart but he is keeping it to himself. He’s not going to give it away to the White Queen.” “I don’t know Catherine.” There is a quiet knock on the door. Mary Ann helps me pull my dress on over my head before answering the door. On the other side of the threshold stood Jest. She mutters, “speak of the devil.” She then walks away. “Jest.” I brush a piece of hair behind my ear. “What are you doing here?” “Do I have to have a reason?” “I guess not.” “Tonight, let’s leave the castle.” “What? I cannot just leave the palace!” “Let’s get out of Hearts all together.” “Jest, I am the Queen of Hearts! I can not simply leave Hearts!” “What if you weren’t queen anymore? We could give Hearts a new queen, and you could be mine. We could go all over. We could go to Chess, Checkers, Diamonds, Spades, Clubs. There is so much that you haven’t seen, and I can not show it to you unless we rid you of the burdens of this crown.” “Jest, I want that, but how can we get Hearts a new queen? She would have to be someone related to me through blood.” “Let’s talk to your parents. Maybe you have a long lost relative that you do not know about.” We approach The Marquess and The Marchioness’s home, my home. I knock on the door and a maid opens it. “How may I–” you quickly fall into a curtsy. “My Queen.” “Queen? Why that means-” My mother comes behind the maid and gives me a hug. “Catherine! Come in. Come in. What are you doing here?” “We were actually wondering if I have any relatives I do not know about? I am having the royal painter paint a family tree in the hallway on the East Wing.” “We?” Jest appears behind me. “Catherine. Him again? Did we learn nothing the first time?” “Yes I did learn something. I learned that I love him and his whimsy and unpredictability.” “Catherine we will take about this later. Let’s see what I can do to help you with our family tree.” We go into the sitting room and we sit on the couch, my mother and Jest on either side of me. “My dear, your father and I didn’t want to tell you about this until we were sure you could handle it. Now that you are queen we think you are ready.” She pulls out a folder from the bottom of a drawer. She opens it and inside is a birth certificate. On it says Melissa Pinkerton. Her birthday was the same as mine. “Mom what is this? Who is Melissa?” “She is your sister.” “Mom I do not have a sister. I am an only child. That’s why you put so much pressure on me to become Queen of Hearts. What is this?” “Listen to me. You do have a sister. She is your twin. She stayed here for a few years but we had to send her away. She was not fit to be in Hearts.” “What do you mean?” “She was extraordinary. We knew she was destined for greater things beyond Hearts.” “Where did you send her?” “Chess.” “But that’s where I am from and I do not know of a Melissa Pinkerton.” “That is because in Chess she is not known as Melissa Pinkerton. She is known as Melissa ___.” “But that is the White Queen?” “You are correct Jest. She is the White Queen.” “Marchioness, if the White Queen and Catherine are sisters, why would she want Cath’s heart? She says it is to end a war between two rival kingdoms in Chess. I am starting to think that is not true.” “I am sorry Jest. I do not have the answer to that question.” She calls over a maid and asks, “can you go get the Marquess?” “Yes your Marchioness.” My Dad soon walks in and I rush to him and hug him. “Dad.” I cry into your chest. He looks at his wife and sees the birth certificate on her lap. He pats my back and says, “My Queen, I am sorry for lying to you.” “It’s okay. You did what you had too.” We sit on the couch and Jest holds my back and I lean into him. I wipe the tears away and Jest asks, “Marquess, the question at the moment is why would the White Queen want Cath’s heart if the two of them are sisters? She says it is to end a war between two rival kingdoms in Chess and I do not think that is true.” “Well Jest the answer is simple. When we saw how out of hand Melissa was as a child, we took some of her qualities and put them inside of Catherine. We thought by having you in two separate kingdoms, you would be safe; although, it appears that she has sent Jest to do her work for her.” “I would never give the White Queen her heart. Her heart belongs to me and will never leave my custody.” “Good.” “Mom. I am not getting a painting of our family tree done. I was trying to see if there was anyone who could take over the crown.” “But why would you want to give up the crown?” “To be with Jest in Chess or wherever we go. I just want to get out of Hearts, and I cannot do that if I am their Queen.” “Catherine. We can not have you going to Chess. Not with Marissa looking for your heart. It’s too risky.” I look at Jest hoping for a different opinion. “Cath. I am sorry. I agree with your parents. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt just so we can be together. We can be together here in Hearts. It’s okay.” I stand up. “I do not want to stay in Hearts! I’ve been here my whole life. I want to go see other kingdoms. Other places where not everything lies on my shoulders. I am under so much pressure as Queen and I just want it gone.” “If you didn’t want to be Queen of Hearts you should have just told us.” “I wanted to! But if I said I didn’t want to be with the King, you wouldn’t have listened to me. You are the Marchioness and the Marquess. People expect me to do great things such as be the Queen of Hearts. Falling in love with a court jester does not qualify as doing great things. But that is what happened. I fell in love with Jest, and then he died. I married the King to make you happy, but the one I wanted to be with was dead. You didn’t even ask me who I wanted to be with until after he died!” I storm out of the room crying. “I’ll go talk to her,” Jest says.